


cookies

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cookies, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Sweet, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam always seems to be a little too short to reach what he wants, lucky he has Dean there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cookies

Sam waited until he couldn't hear the rumble of the Impala anymore before he made his way into the kitchen. Earlier John had taken the bag of cookies away from the 6 year old, saying that he could have them later. But since he was going to be gone anyway, why did it matter if he ate them later or now. So he had followed John when he went to the kitchen, hiding outside the door that is, and watched where he had hid the bag.

And now that John was gone, he was bound and determined to get to the bag. The only problem was that even with the chair, his fingers were still shy a few inches from the bottom of the cabinet.

“C'mon.” Sam mumbled, trying his best to reach.

“What are you doing?” Deans voice made him jump a little and turn around sheepishly.

“Nothing.”

Dean crossed his arms and tilted his head a little. “Wanna tell me the truth?”

“Cookies.”

“The ones dad said you could have later?”

“Yea. Want them now. He's not going to be back till after I go to bed anyway.” Sam said, sitting on the chair and pouting.

Dean frowned and came and sat on the chair with him, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. “Do you really want them?”

“I do, really do.”

Dean smiled a little, before he stood on the chair and pulled the bag out before he sat down and handed it to Sam.

“Thank you, you're the best.” Sam smiled, hugging Deans neck.

“I know.”

~*~

“Seriously?” Sam grumbled, standing on his tip toes.

You would think that being 15 and growing just a few inches shorter than Dean he would be able to reach a god damn bag of cookies. Though of course not, John was still able to hide the bag from him, well not so much hide, but to keep them from him.

Normally he would just stand on a chair and it would be done and over with, but he wouldn't trust the chairs to even sit on without breaking. Just putting a bag of groceries on one made it creak and groan. So instead of risking breaking his neck, he was just going to try this way. Even if he was getting no where at all.

“Those are for after dinner you know.” Deans amused voice asked from behind him.

“Like I care?”

“Maybe you should.”

Sam just turned and looked at him, giving him a bitch face.

“Need some help?”

“Maybe. What's it going to cost me?”

“Oh, just the normal price.” Dean smiled, coming over next to Sam.

“Oh no, how am I ever going to pay that?” He rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Deans neck.

“Now don't be like that, or I might raise the price.” Dean cocked an eyebrow.

Sam just rolled his eyes again, though leaned forward and pressed his lips to Deans. The older smiled against his lips before kissing back, wrapping one arm around Sams waist. His other reached up and grabbed the bag of sweets with ease, pulling it down before wrapping said arm around Sams waist as well.

“Now that won't do, you're liking your payment too much.” Dean smirked a little, Sam pressing kisses to his lips every few words.

“You don't really mind.”

“That I don't.” Dean smiled again, pulling him into a deeper kiss.


End file.
